epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquamarine
Aquamarine 5.png|EBF5 Atlantis.png|EBF4 The Aquamarine, called Atlantis in EBF4, is a al bow available for Anna in . Description The Aquamarine is a highly ornate crystalline sky-blue bow with an intricate design. Immediately next to where the arrow is slotted, the Aquamarine has a pair of very large gemstones, possibly sapphires. The arrow is made out of the same material as the bow, with a horseshoe-shaped feather in EBF4 and a straight piece of material in EBF5 which has another gemstone embedded into it. Depending on the game it is in, the Aquamarine excels at spreading Chill and/or Wet. It has a high chance to inflict the status with its main attack, and has bonus and counter skills that permit it to also Wet foes with ease. As a bonus, due to the Wet+Chill combo in EBF5 causing Freeze, the Aquamarine can be used to reliably Freeze foes while also working on other tasks. The Aquamarine gives a good boost to , and a variable boost to , as well as slightly boosting . In EBF4 it also raises . It resists and in both games. It also resists in EBF5, but is vulnerable to in EBF4. In EBF5 it can the foes while in EBF4 can them. In EBF5 it can also cast Enchantment with single target Weapon-elemental attacks, which gives it an interesting support niche in amplifying allies' physical damage. Found right after Lankyroot Jungle's Lava Cave, on a raft reached by walking on lily pads. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |lvl2ATK = 10% |lvl3ATK = 20% |lvl4ATK = 30% |lvl5ATK = 40% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 65% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Freeze |res3num = -50% |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |BonusSkillPower = (50%) |item21 = Rainbow Gems |item21number = 1 |item31 = Rainbow Gems |item31number = 3 |item41 = Rainbow Gems |item41number = 10 |item42 = Bubble Stone |item42number = 3 |item51 = Mercury |item51number = 3}} Found inside a chest on the northern shore of the Rainbow River, reachable from No Man's Land. * * |lvl1ATK = 10%0% |lvl2ATK = 20%10% |lvl3ATK = 30%20% |lvl4ATK = 45%30% |lvl5ATK = 60%40% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 40% |lvl4MAG = 50% |lvl5MAG = 60% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 3x2x |BonusSkillChance = (25%) |BonusSkillPower = 2x |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 5 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 2 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 3 |item42 = Sapphire Ore |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Sapphire Ore.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Sapphire |item52number = 2 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Bubble Ring (with 90 power and 33% modifier) instead of Enchantment. }} * * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 30% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 40% |lvl3MAG = 60% |lvl4MAG = 80% |lvl5MAG = 100% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 10% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 15% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Dark |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Water |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |AutoSkillChance = (100%) (75%) |item21 = Snowball |item21number = 5 |item31 = Liquid Ice |item31number = 2 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 3 |item42 = Rainbow Ore |item42number = 6 |item51 = Moon Pearl |item51number = 2 |item52 = Coral Boulder |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Coral Boulder.png |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna